


【德哈】Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试（小甜饼一发完）

by Luna_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_L/pseuds/Luna_L
Summary: 整个霍格沃兹都在传Trelawney得了一个恋爱测试，那是来自麻瓜的……
Relationships: Darry - Relationship, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	【德哈】Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试（小甜饼一发完）

1.

如果你问

在霍格沃兹上学的第四年，除了三强争霸赛还有什么？

那么有人会回答你，Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试。

如果你再问

Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试是什么？

那么霍格沃兹的同学会告诉你，这是套路。

2.

“ABCD你选哪个？”

“A，我是双子座。”

“选A是23题，你喜欢以下哪种水果？A.西瓜……B……”

偌大的休息室里，姑娘们三五成群的围坐在一起，犹豫的选择着答案，之后又笑着继续答题。

“瞧哥们，这些姑娘们看起来已经彻底沉迷了进去。”Ron抱着占卜课的书穿过格兰芬多的休息室，他偏过头看了一眼哈利，随即又继续说道：“不是我要这么说，而是那个老骗子随口编的几句话，和骗小孩的麻瓜恋爱测试，这些人就跟中了魔咒一样。我一定不会去测试的，这看起来太傻了。对了，你测过没有，哈利？”

“没有。”

Harry走在中间，他来回张望了一眼，一路过来不止格兰芬多，整个霍格沃兹都为这种麻瓜恋爱测试疯狂了。有没有斯莱特林他不清楚，Harry突然想到Malfoy。如果是他的话，大概会说泥巴种的东西也只有你们这些不懂纯血高贵的人才会去试。

真是讨人厌的斯莱特林。

“Ron，我必须要再次提醒你，别叫Trelawney教授老骗子，你应该尊重每一位教授。”Hermione反驳纠正着Ron的话，她的表情十分严肃，“而且这不是骗小孩的麻瓜恋爱测试，这只是一种游戏。经过Trelawney教授魔法改变后，对于被测试的人来说是有一点作用。”

Ron撇了撇嘴，他可不想去上占卜课的一路都被说教，“不是都一样吗？反正我是绝对不会相信的。”

“如果让你天天吃蔬菜你会怎么样吗？”

“我大概会去见梅林，一想到除了蔬菜还是蔬菜，我就难以忍受。”话一说出口，Ron才反应过来，他歪头看向Hermione问道：“你问这个干嘛？”

Hermione仔细的看着一张写满了字的羊皮纸，漫不经心的说道：“书上说，你马上会遇上一件麻烦事。”

“总不可能在占卜课的路上遇上Snape那只油腻腻的老蝙蝠，还被扣分关禁闭。”

“Ron…别说了…”

“怎么了兄弟？”Ron看着自己停下没继续走的两位好友，转过身看见身后的片刻，一脸惊恐的咽了咽口水。

“看来要如你所愿了，Weasley先生。不尊重师长，格兰芬多扣十分，Weasley关禁闭一晚。现在去上你们的课。”Snape依旧冷着一张脸，甩开宽大的袖子就走了。

3.

“事实告诉我们，蕴含了魔法的测试，还是有一些可信度的。”

Hermione抱着书走到位置上，身后跟着垂头丧气的Ron和明显不愿意来上占卜课的Harry。

“如果还有什么恐怖的事，大概就是在占卜课上又见到那群讨人厌的斯莱特林。”Ron生无可恋的放下书，大概除了飞行课，他不会再喜欢其他的课程。

哈利朝着教室门口看去，陆续有着斯莱特林的学生进来，其中最为高调的不外乎身后总是一群人的Malfoy。

Malfoy少见的没有抹上发胶把头发梳得一丝不乱，金发略微散乱放下，原本刻薄的脸看起来柔和了许多，一瞬间整个人都没了那种咄咄逼人的气势。大概是没抹发胶的原因，Harry突然想到。

淡金色的头发在教室里中十分的显眼，如果那个人不是Malfoy，Harry可能会觉得他的头发颜色真的很好看。

视线之中，黑发女孩亲密自然的搭上Malfoy的肩，整个人都趴在他的身上，就像狮子狗一样，缠人又讨人厌。

许是感受到Harry的目光，Draco自然的侧过身来，下意识的在一群让人难以忍受的格兰芬多中寻找着救世主的身影。

视线在虚空中相撞，Draco一如以往般挂起假笑，张嘴做着口型，又比了个挑衅的手势。

“波特臭大粪。”

即便没有发出声，Harry也很确定Malfoy说了什么，他快速收回了视线。对于这种幼稚的挑衅，他早已经学会视而不见，并不去理会。

只是心还是为了那在虚空中相撞的视线而快速跳动不已

4.

“Draco，你已经盯着对面那群格兰芬多五分钟了。”Pansy打开占卜课用的书，随意的翻了两页，“你就不能收敛一点吗？”

“……愚蠢的狮子需要一点惩罚才好玩。”Draco心不在焉的随口说着，编造一个简单的谎言对斯莱特林来说不过是平常，“我们需要看点新的热闹。”

“说得没错”。Pansy瞥了眼走神的救世主，微微弯起嘴角，她顺势靠着身边同样不在状态的Malfoy，有意无意的说道：“Harry Potter，伟大的救世主，可他的头发和又脏又烂的眼镜看了真让人心烦，万事通小姐都不知道给他施几个简单的咒吗？”拖长了尾音，“可惜了他那双漂亮的绿眼睛。”

“癞蛤蟆一样的眼睛，脑子有病的人才会喜欢。”

“哦，是吗？”

Pansy显然不相信这番说词，她也不打算再说下去，只需要等着打脸就好。

“所以，Draco你真的不打算收敛一点吗？救世主都被你盯得坐立不安了。我很担心他旁边的万事通小姐会忍不住站起来给你一个石化咒。”

5.

就不能收敛一点吗？在心中咒骂Malfoy第三十八遍后，Hermione默默的合上了书，拉着Harry在下课时间一到就走了，身后还跟着一直大声追问“走这么快去哪儿的Ron”。

Malfoy那个白痴，完全没有收敛一点的自觉。连她隔着Ron都能感受到Malfoy落在Harry身上的视线，真不知道她的魔药成绩为什么会低于这个反应力看起来为零的家伙。

梅林在上，她有一种她的占卜课成绩要完的感觉。

目前两种方案，第一种，继续和Harry，Ron上占卜课。结果可能是Harry被Malfoy盯得心里发毛，坐立不安，从而影响她听课。

第二种，放任Harry和Ron逃课，但他们俩的期末成绩一定完蛋。并且很可能，她不得不拿出期末复习的时间帮这两人应付考试。

梅林保佑，她的占卜成绩要是拿不到O，下学期选课，她一定帮Harry把他的课和斯莱特林的课彻底错开。不刻意去见面，绝对见不到的那种。

6.

“Harry，要不要来玩个游戏？”

“来一场格兰芬多和斯莱特林的终极对决怎么样？”

“Trelawney教授的恋爱测试。”

“绝对能测出你未来的伴侣。”

“不过这是我们改编的版本。”

“还有我们特制的一点小惊喜在里面。”

双子分别在Harry两边坐下，自顾自的说道：“我们听说了，Trelawney教授在课堂上对Harry的预言。”

“命中注定的伴侣已经出现？”

“你们不想知道是谁吗？”

“斯莱特林答应参加，Malfoy就是代表。”

“格兰芬多有我们的黄金男孩”。

“所以你不能拒绝。”

Ron不清楚他的双生兄弟想干什么，但直觉告诉他，不会是什么好事，多半又是什么新的恶作剧。

有时候Ron很好奇，George和Fred是怎么做到恶作剧的对象里时常会有那只讨厌的白鼬的。

他连忙咽下嘴里的鸡腿，正准备叫住两位同胞兄弟，就看见Malfoy带着一群斯莱特林的学生朝着格兰芬多的长桌过来，而George和Fred把Harry推了出去。

Ron偶尔觉得自己也会看花眼，被四大学院围在中间对峙的两人看着其实没有那么剑拔弩张。他们的表现也很令人奇怪，Harry无处安放的眼神，Malfoy嘴角的笑，貌似是一种很暧昧的气氛。

他突然想起了在占卜课上，那个什么都预言不出来的老骗子对Harry胡编乱造的话给出了预言，你的伴侣一直在你身边。Ron完全不怀疑Trelawney的话是在胡扯，因为Harry在水晶球里什么都没看到。

对于突然有了这种想法，Ron重重的拍了自己脑袋两下，他是忘了Harry刚刚才跟他一起咒骂了Malfoy吗？果然是之前被Snape吓得发晕才会有这种错觉，还是趁着恶作剧没开始多吃两个鸡腿压压惊。

7.

一口南瓜汁的时间，Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy的恋爱测试对决消息就传遍了剩下的几条长桌。纷纷围拢至两人处，准备看这对死对头的热闹。

“Trelawney的恋爱测试，立下诚实魔咒，谁都不能任意篡改答案。”双子一人手持着一张羊皮纸，他们恶作剧成功一样的笑起来，“准备好了吗？”

“没想到你也会玩麻瓜的游戏。”Harry微微抬起头望着离他不过几步远的Malfoy，不知不觉间原本跟他一样高的少年已经高出他一个头了。

Draco扯出一个假笑，他的口气一如既往的讨人厌：“格兰芬多的黄金男孩都答应了测试，斯莱特林又怎么能输给格兰芬多了。尽管这十分的让人难以忍受。”

“激动人心的比赛，Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试，救世主和Malfoy，他们未来的伴侣到底是会是什么样子，就让我拭目以待。”

“立下诚实魔咒，谁作弊谁变成鼻涕虫。”

“现在，第一个问题，你最喜欢什么水果？”

“这就是麻瓜的测试吗？无聊至极的问题。”

“Malfoy家的小子，你只需要回答答案。”

“苹果。”

“我没什么最喜欢的。”

“第二个问题，你最讨厌你讨厌的那个人什么地方？”

“英雄主义。”

“刻薄傲慢。”

…………………………

“下一题，你喜欢什么颜色？”

“银绿色。”

“格兰芬多的金红色”

下一题，你觉得人身上哪个部位最有可能吸引你？

“眼睛。”

“侧脸。”

George看着羊皮纸上自动浮现出来的文字，他拉长了调子念道：“虽然你看起来自大傲慢刻薄，但在你心底最深处依旧保留着纯净。你有着斯莱特林的狡诈，却少了格兰芬多的勇气。你可能还没意识到心底的所爱，但偶尔一次，按照格兰芬多的方式来，放下斯莱特林的准则，大胆而又冲动放手去做，也许会收获到不一样的惊喜。”话音一落下，George调侃道：“啧啧，想不到Malfoy你还有这一面。”

回应的只有一声冷哼，双子可不在乎。

“你是一个天生的格兰芬多，哪怕你有时更适合做一个斯莱特林。你拥有勇气，足够坚强，但你从心底渴望着爱，渴望着家庭的温暖。别担心，你有着不会放弃你的朋友，未来还会迎来新的家人。而深爱着你的那个人早已经出现，你未来的伴侣一直注视着你，从没变过。”

Fred用了更为夸张的方式念完了羊皮纸上的话，他上前一步揽住Harry的肩膀，“别担心小Harry，你马上就会知道深爱着你，爱你一直注视着你的伴侣是什么样子？”

George也凑到边上来，他看了Harry，又扫了一眼Malfoy，信心满满的说道：“测试的结果一定会让你们感到惊喜的。”

8.

“啧啧，原来Malfoy家的小子喜欢黑发，我还以为你更偏向于金发。”

“偶尔我会更偏爱黑发美人，你有意见吗？”

“我们可没意见。”

“Harry你的未来伴侣是金发，是个男的。啧啧，霍格沃兹的姑娘们可以对你死心了。”

“想不到救世主是弯的，我还以为你比我的魔杖还要直。”Draco微侧过身似笑非笑的看着Harry，与之平常一样尖利的嘲讽着。

“这说明我的伴侣值得我为他改变性向。”Harry不甘示弱的回嘴。

还没等Draco再说什么，Fred接过话去，“你也是弯的，Malfoy家的小子。看霍格沃兹的男孩子们有机会了。”

“你未来伴侣有一双让你沉迷在其中让你并且不可自拔的绿眼睛，你无法不注视着他，但有时你又讨厌极了他的英雄主义，你厌恶极了别的人触碰他，却又羡慕并嫉妒他身边的人。你不知道这算什么，而你依旧用些幼稚的挑衅去引起他的注意，却不知道这其实是爱情。”George眼神复杂的盯着Malfoy，转而突然笑开：“想不到你居然是暗恋，看不出来呀Malfoy。”

Draco有种心里的秘密被戳穿的感觉，他苍白着一张脸，故作不在意的说道：“把泥巴种的游戏当成预知，Weasley家的人还是一如既往的白痴。”

“是吗？难道你不想知道Harry未来伴侣的样子。”

“你们俩别闹了，快继续。”

“咳咳，喜欢Harry男孩们听好了。”

“当你第一次真正的与他对视，就再也忘不了那双灰色眼睛。没有嘲笑，没有恶意，什么都没有，出乎意料的温柔，那大概是你所见过的最温柔注视着你的眼神。毫无疑问，你觉得他是个混蛋，讨厌鬼，无时无刻不再嘲笑你，挑衅你，有时你甚至不想再见到他。可有一点你无法改变，早在你不知道的时候，你就爱上了他。”

“真是让人感动，咱们亲亲小Harry居然这么深情。”

“兄弟，我觉得我见证了一次来自死对头的爱情。”

“没错，我亲爱的兄弟。黑发绿眼睛英雄主义。”

“金发灰眼睛刻薄的讨厌鬼。”

“Harry，祝你以后跟Malfoy家的小子性福。我们俩还以为你喜欢张.秋了。”

“现在只管打架调情，反正Malfoy家的小子暗恋你。就像不知道什么时候你被Malfoy掰弯了一样。”

“实在不行亲一个试试感觉。”

“弯了就上，没弯还是喜欢姑娘去。”

“这个恶作剧一点也不好玩，如果我未来伴侣是Malfoy，那我就穿着粉色套裙去跟Snape表白。”Harry慌乱的说着，试图说服所有人这只是双子个玩笑。

双子同时摊开双手，恶作剧成功般笑起来，“我们只是在给你们的游戏里加了一点属于Weasley的小惊喜。”

Draco的眸光一暗，随即轻蔑的说道：“我还以为会是什么有意思的，也不过如此。”向前迈着步子，居高临下的盯着Harry，恶狠狠的说道：“Potter宝贝，我都不知道我如此的爱着你，以至于迫不及待的想看你穿着粉色裙子跟Snape教授表白。”

“你没机会的，Malfoy。”

10.

“Draco，你喜欢Potter吗？”

“Pansy，如果我没记错，这几天来你一共问了我四十五次是否喜欢，暗恋，明恋救世主。”

“那你的答案？”黑发女巫不厌其烦的重复之前说过的话，她知道答案，但亲口听某人说出来才有意思。

“我想我没必要再回答你。”Draco重重的合上魔药学的书，也不管靠着他的女巫是否坐稳了就起身离开。

“黑发美人。”

“金发伴侣。”

“死对头的爱情。”

“爱你就为你改变性向。”

Draco很烦躁，自从被双子用测试戏弄之后，不管走到哪儿都能听见这些话。四大学院平常都这么无聊吗？那只是一场幼稚的游戏。庆幸的是，同样被追问得不到清静的人不止他一个，Potter也一样。

有时候Draco并不想承认，其实Weasley恶作剧的小测试是有一点猜中的：

Potter的绿眼睛很美，尤其是他对着那些人笑起来的时候。

被他一点小把戏气得发怒的时候，Draco觉得那时候Potter其实挺可爱的，就像炸毛的猫。

在听到Weasley双子说出Potter的未来伴侣是他时，他是有过一瞬的惊喜。随即Potter的否认让Draco将这种心情归纳为只是想看救世主穿着粉红套裙跟Snape表白。

不过这种怦然心动的感觉真的是爱情吗？

11.

George和Fred其实觉得霍格沃兹里流行的麻瓜恋爱测试挺傻的，每一种测试的答案都不同，有时候能说得有那么一点对，有时候完全对不上，谁编答案都一样。

Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试，据说赫奇帕奇的一个小獾顺利追到布斯巴顿的漂亮女孩就是因为这个测试，所以整个霍格沃兹突然就流行起麻瓜恋爱测试。

George和Fred没有花太多时间就拿到了Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试。没什么特别之处，跟女孩们玩的测试差不多，如果不是上面被施加了强大的魔法。

他们也试过找即将毕业的学生来试着解除并更改魔法，然而并没有什么用。羊皮纸上的测试被附加的魔法意料之外的强大，就算George和Fred想要施加一些恶作剧的魔法也不行，准确说任何魔法都不行。

Malfoy家的小子和Harry。

他们俩在走廊上狭路相逢，以小Malfoy的性格，大概会打起来吧。没有其他观众真是可惜。

Fred跟George赌了一把，Harry不会跟Malfoy家的小子在走廊打起来，顶多是拔出魔杖恶狠狠的威胁对方。

George赌了Harry会跟Malfoy打起来，直到有人路过找人把他们分开。

然后George和Fred都输了。

Harry和Malfoy没有打起来，他们看起来甚至没有恶言相向，只是就这么看着对方的眼睛。擦身而过时，Malfoy嘴角的浅笑，Harry红透的耳根。

离得太远，George和Fred什么都没听到，但他们好像知道了Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试该用在谁的身上了。

想要Malfoy答应玩这种看起来很傻的游戏其实很容易，只要跟他说Harry也会玩。

礼堂里，George和Fred挤到斯莱特林的长桌边，他们互相勾着肩道：“Malfoy家的小子，敢和Harry来一场关于Trelawney的麻瓜恋爱测试的大对决吗？”

12.

Trelawney发现她找了几天的羊皮纸找到了，就夹在她的占卜书里。真是奇怪，之前那本书里并没有，大概是记错了吧。她没在意，扶了下眼镜，收起羊皮纸就往Dumbledore的校长室去。

“Trelawney，谢谢你专程送回来。”

“教授你试过羊皮纸上的测试了吗？”Trelawney放下羊皮纸，她随口问道：“你最想回到什么时候？”

“大概是18岁吧。”

“18岁也就八年级，还有着欢乐美好的学校生活。我也时常想起我18岁的时候，那时候……我也年轻期待过爱情，正是最美好年纪的时候。”

Trelawney赞同的点了点头，她想到来校长办公室的路上见到的那两个孩子，也就十四岁，争吵打闹的年纪。尽管恶言相向，但他们应该很关注对方。

没有哪一个人会日复一日，年复一年，契而不舍的找一个人麻烦。Trelawney想起她五年级时，有个格兰芬多的小混蛋一直欺负一个拉文克劳的姑娘，后来他们结婚了，一直很幸福。

Trelawney还记得那位拉文克劳的姑娘说的话：因为他是个笨蛋，不知道怎么引起我的注意力，所以就处处欺负我，希望我能够记着他，哪怕是他最坏的一面。

Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter  
斯莱特林和格兰芬多

其实他们很在乎对方，却偏偏都是笨蛋。

13.

Dumbledore剥了一颗柠檬糖放进嘴里，牙齿间的酸涩混杂着舌尖下浮上的甜味，酸甜的味道在味蕾徘徊，有点像戈德里克山谷的夏天。

桌上还放着Trelawney还回来的羊皮纸，那是他一位喜好麻瓜物品的老友送给他的礼物，一份小“惊喜”。

麻瓜的小游戏，一种恋爱测试。  
只需要一个魔法，就不再是普通的麻瓜测试。

羊皮纸上的魔法，测试的答案会展现出你心底最深处所想的那个人，从厄里斯魔镜得到的灵感。

既是惊喜，也是小小的恶作剧。

“你最想回到什么时候？”

Dumbledore看着羊皮纸上自动浮现出的问题，半月形的眼镜下有着一瞬的恍惚，他的答案从没变过。

“18岁。”

羊皮纸上显出一副简单的人像画，如太阳般璀璨的金发，英俊的相貌，深邃的眼睛，散发着危险迷人的气息。

Trelawney的十八岁也许同学校里的孩子们一样，期待着爱情和年少时的美好。

他的十八岁太过遥远，却依旧清晰。

“Gellert，我们好像五十年不见了。”

Dumbledore靠在椅背上，福克斯鸣叫了两声回了窝里。

“十八岁戈德里克山谷的那个夏天。”

褶皱苍老的手指慢慢勾画着羊皮纸上浮现的画像轮廓，眼神迷离，指腹摩挲着。有一种错觉，他仿佛再一次抚摸上连记忆中都不再存在的金发巫师。

“这就是答案。”

魔杖轻点了一下，羊皮纸上的画像渐渐消失不见，魔法依旧存在。

Dumbledore收起来自老友的小礼物，魔杖对准自己。抽出关于某些记忆，这五十年来他做得一向很好。

落入冥想盆中的那缕记忆，1899年戈德里克山谷，大概是命运安排的相遇，那个夏天比往年都得早。他们的第一次见面是在巴希达·巴沙特家，他朝他伸出手：

“Gellert Grindelwald。”

没有犹豫，Albus而不是Dumbledore，他握住了那只骨节分明的手，他说：

“Albus Dumbledore。”

14.

“Harry，你还记得四年级在霍格沃兹礼堂，关于你未来伴侣如果是我的话，你说的话？”

“……记不得了。”

“你当时说如果我是你的未来伴侣，你就要穿上粉色套裙跟Snape表白。”

“有吗？”

“我可以帮你想起来。”

“如果你想离婚，Draco Malfoy。”


End file.
